Dalmasca Estersand
The Dalmasca Estersand (東ダルマスカ砂漠 Higashi Darumasuka Sabaku) is a location on the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is located to the east of the city of Rabanastre and surrounds part of it, as well as the the Nalbina Fortress which is located to the northeast of the city. The river Nebra crosses it, dividing it into a north and south. Location The Dalmasca Estersand is located just to the east of the Royal City of Rabanastre, in the Dalmasca region. Unlike the Dalmasca Westersand, the area mostly consists of wide open desert. Continue east to reach the Nalbina Fortress and the entrance to the Barheim Passage, or north to the Mosphoran Highwaste. Weather Dalmasca Estersand has two weather conditions: *Sunny *Cloudy (sky is brownish) The Outpost Just a little further east of Rabanastre is the Outpost. A stop-off for people traveling through the desert, it is not really a town. Lately, a "Flowering" Cactite has been tormenting people staying here. A hunt is available early on in the game for the Flowering Cactite. Depending on where the player is in the story, different people can be found trekking through the Outpost: #Before killing Rogue Tomato. #After killing Rogue Tomato. #Before obtaining Dawn Shard. #After obtaining Dawn Shard. #After fighting Judge Bergan in Mt. Bur-Omisace. #After the events in Pharos at Ridorana. Bank Village A village on the banks of the River Nebra, with each part located on either side. Crossing the river is possible by ferry. Recently, all the men were kidnapped by Cactites, but were rescued by Vaan when he found their missing family member. The Barheim Key, allowing entry back into the Barheim Passage can be received after an errand-running side quest to restore a traveler to health. Other than fishing, there is not much else to be done here. Monsters The Stepping Yardang Labyrinth Sand Swept Naze Banks of the Nebra The Yoma Broken Sands Friendly NPCs *Rabanastre Watch Shops Unlucky Merchant Note: He is located on the South Bank part of the village. The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. Accessories You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Accessories article for more information on individual accessories. Magicks You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual spells. Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on the '''Dalmasca Estersand', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 46. "''One of the large desert regions of Dalmasca, located to the east of Rabanastre. Rife with all manner of monstrous beasts, it regular plays host to hunts organized within the city. What settlements there are line the banks of the River Nibra, a vibrant blue vein running through the heart of the sands, wherein can be found ferries for the conveyance of travelers and goods across her flow. Many merchants make a good point of stopping in the villages to trade on there way to and from Rabanastre." Maps Musical Themes The track playing as the background music in the Dalmasca Estersand is the eponymous "The Dalmasca Estersand". ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Dalmasca Estersand' is a location from mainland Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. It is revisited by the party, as Ashe asks them to help out with the attacks of Sky Pirates and Yarhi occurring on Ivalice. Main Missions Mission 34: An Irresistible Opportunity This is a Soul Crystal battle. Because of the wide expanse of the battlefield, be alert for enemies sneaking around the parameters of the map and heading for your Soul Crystal. Leaders *Wayward White Mage *Wanting Sky Pirate *Yarhi-smitten Seeq *Auracite Wastrel *The Conjurer Nedhi Monsters *Djinn *Aquarius *Cactoid *Sagittarius *Siren Rewards *10,000 gil *Dragon's Devices *Tiger's Tactics *Auracite Goblin Pouch *White Gold/Pure Gold Side Missions Mission 71: For a Moment's Peace The player must seal every enemy Summoning Gate to win. Leaders *Quint *Aegyl Vanguard *Doleful Aegyl *Hawk-Eyed Aegyl Monsters *Chocobo *Cactoid *Shivar *Diabolos *Titan Rewards *18,000 gil *Anvil of Earth *Sun Earrings *Auracite X2 Goblin Pouch *Spinel/Ruby Mission 72: Dalmascan Treasure The player must reach and open the treasure chest containing the Forbidden Grimoire to complete this mission. Monsters *Cactoid *Storm Wolf *Antlion *Sagittarius *Wyvern Rewards *Forbidden Grimoire *Wizard's Satchel *Auracite Goblin Pouch *Opal/Diamond Summoning Melee "Open battle against foes who summon wave after wave of Yarhi." Leaders *Sky Pirate *Ninja *Time Mage *Fusilier *White Mage Monsters *Chocobo *Cactoid *Balasa *Atomos *Ramuh Monster Melee "Open battle against the area's indigenous beasts." Monsters *Cactoid *Ramih *Antlion *Rock Wolf *Yellow Wyrm de:Ostwüste Dalmascas Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Locations Category: Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Deserts